


You're early

by Tagedieb



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagedieb/pseuds/Tagedieb
Summary: Written for the prompt:>>Your character looks at Death. Death looks at your character."You're early," Death finally says.<<Because Dragon's Dogma wasn't the first thing that sprung to mind, but once it did, I couldn't not do it.Silly little oneshot about an encounter on Bitterblack Isle.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	You're early

Olis smiled at him delightedly. "You've never talked to me before!", she said happily.  
The shrouded figure stared back at her. Then he repeated, sounding confused: "You shouldn't even be here yet. You always take thirty minutes to reach the city from the forgotten hall." 

With these words he began to search his cloak for something Olis couldn't begin to imagine. His lantern hung three metres across from him in the air, glowing an inconspicuous crimson colour. She eyed it curiously. Considering that Arthacos never talked to her - disregarding the creepy murmurs in battle and his posts on the mission board, like a passive-aggressive housemate - it was an unprecedented event. 

"We don't have to fight, you know?" 

The only response was an - in her opinion - completely irrelevant question: "How did you manage to get here that fast?"

She ignored her pawn Moreg - who was walking past her with his weapons drawn, only to turn around and head back, coming to a stop next to her and declaring in a nearly serious tone of voice: "Am I alone in wishing to be out of this place?" - for the moment. Currently that was just as irrelevant.

"I hurried through; I've been meaning to reach Daimon, but since you're here...." With that she gestured for Moreg to come closer. Then she started searching through his backpack for the desired item. Arthacos watched her rummaging with a cocked hood. At the very least he hadn't picked up his lantern yet.

"See, instead of writing me strange letters or chasing me through this labyrinth, we could talk everything over."  
He kept a deathgrip on his scythe while watching her suspiciously. But then she finally found what she was looking for.

"Tea?"


End file.
